


Black Clover Short Stories | Accepting Requests

by LunaJo36



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaJo36/pseuds/LunaJo36
Summary: Just some short Black Clover Fanfics that, knowing me, will probably have two chapter at the least because I have a problem with not being able to write one shots 😅. You can leave requests in the comments! Enjoy!
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta wakes up earlier then usual, bothered by something that happened the previous day. Feeling like he couldn't consult the person he really wanted to, he decides to ask the next best person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me name suggestions for this One Shot!
> 
> Set right after the Dimond Kingdom attacked Kiten (just add a day between when Asta found out about the curse on his arms and all the other Black Bulls go out to find a cure for him).

Asta woke up early that morning, well, earlier then usual. He tried to get a little extra sleep before he had to get up for breakfast but he couldn't stop thinking about the events of the previous day.

Yami, Charmy, Finral, and Asta had gone to help evacuate the citizens of Kiten after the Dimond Kingdom had attacked the town. After words Yami forced Asta to stop and visit Owen, a healing Mage that worked closely with the Wizard King, who told him that he would never be able to wield a sword again, let alone use his arms for anything.

But that bad news wasn't what was bothering him, after all he'd just train his legs really hard and find a new way to fight. So no that was not the issue here... the problem was something else... or rather someone else. He wanted to confront that someone but he had a feeling that this someone wouldn't talk so he decided to settle for the next best thing, their best friend.

He got out of bed and got dressed. Grabbing his Black Bulls rob off his desk and left his room, hoping Henry hadn't moved everything around to much in the night. **(Figured I might as well mention Henry because Asta knew about him the whole time so he might also have known that he was the one rearranging the hideout lol (and I really like Henry 😊))** Thinkfully he found the living room fairly quickly, it helped that he could feel someone's Ki, though it was odd that someone else was up this early.

"Good morning, Asta. Wanna come have a drink with me?" Vanessa said tapping the space next to her on the couch as she took a sip of her alcohol.

"Vanessa-Senpai! I'm glad you're up! I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh? Is something wrong?" She asked as Asta sat next to her.

"Not really. It's just yesterday, when we were in Kiten... Finral..." Asta began.

 _Oh no! Does he know Finral overheard his conversation with Owen? That would ruin everything!_

"Well... Some of the Golden Dawn were there."

 _Phew_ , Vanessa thought as she stared at him as he explained, no longer sure as to were this conversation was going but was glad she was wrong.

"Anyway, what's up with Finral-Senpai and the Golden Dawn's Vice Captain?"

"Oh! So you met Finral's little brother yesterday."

"Yeah. Finral seemed really off when he showed up. The guy was bad mouthing Finral and making fun of him. I tried to protest but Finral said its alright and agreed with the guy. Finral's great and he did amazing in the Underwater Temple, so why did he just stand there and listen to that crap? I'd ask Finral about it but somehow I get the feeling he'll try changing the subject and use his magic to get away or something. And you two are practically best friends so I thought maybe you could tell me.

"You're right. He would have, anytime his family gets brought up in a conversation he'll say he forgot to do something and leave or if he sees them in town he finds an excuse to make a quick get away before they see him."

"Why?"

"Well, you see, Finral's mother died not long after he was born, his father quickly remarried and soon had Langris. His entire life his stepmother would tell him that she only loved Langris and that Finral wasn't her son."

"But she married his father!" Asta replied a bit to loudly.

"Yes, but they are Nobles. For all anyone knows their marriage could have been an 'if-anything-happens-to-his-first-wife-this-lady-will-be-his-next-wife arranged marriage'."

"They have those?"

"That would be a question for Finral, seeing as to how he is a Noble and I'm not."

"Yeah, I guess so," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Of course it could also be a case of jealousy because she wasn't his first wife. That tends to be the problem a lot of the time when a stepparent hates their step kid. Anyways, because Finral and Langris are about the same age, they began developing their magic at about the same time. From the beginning Langris was more skilled with his magic and Finral had to work harder then him. His father viewed Finral's magic as weak and fragile. Because of that he always compared him to Langris, asking if he felt ashemed to be out done by his younger brother."

"But what's so much better about Langris' magic compared to Finral's?"

"The fact that Langris can use attack spacial magic and Finral can't."

"I don't get it.... What's so wrong with not being able to use attack magic?"

"Absolutely nothing," Vanessa said taking another sip of her drink. "But because the Vaude family is an elite noble family, who are best known for their attack spacial magic and being magic knights, Ledior, Finral's father, sees it as a disgrace to the house of Vaude."

"That's ridiculous! Finral can't control what kind of magic he has!"

"Try telling Ledior that," Vanessa chuckled at Asta's outrage.

"But if their best known for being Magic Knights then why do they care if Finral can use attack magic or not? He's a Magic Knight so I still don't see the problem."

"They don't think he's fit to be a Magic Knight. They think Captian Yami only let him in our squad because he felt bad for him and was to lazy to get to places on his own."

Once again, Asta let out a chuckle while scratching the back of his head, "Well.... They might not have been to far off with that last one."

"And just who do you think you're calling lazy, kid," came an annoyed voice and a dark, intimidating aura from behind them.

"C-captain Yami!" Asta jumped. "No! It's just...!"

"It's just what?" Yami's aura grew darker as he spoke.

"W-well... you are always using Finral's magic.... And yesterday when he asked 'wasn't today my day off', you told him 'like hell you get a day off! The only day off you get is the day you die!!!" He said doing almost perfect imitations of both Finral and Yami. "....Soooo...."

"Our kingdom was being attacked by an enemy nation. We needed his magic," Yami replied bluntly.

"And like every hour you are telling him to open a gate to the bathroom for you.... I mean can't you walk there yourself once in a while?"

"And how the hell do you expect me to find it when this place is alway rearranging itself!"

"T-the same way everyone else dose...?"

Yami glared at Asta for a moment before changing the subject. He turned away lighting a cigarette, "Whatever, just hurry up and finish your story before Finral gets up and hears you. I got things to do today and I can't have him running off and avoiding the hideout all day." He then went and sat in a chair to read the paper. "And for your information, yes I did let him on the squad to use as my wheels. But don't think I'm stupid enough to let someone into the Magic Knights just for that reason. That kid's got outstanding tactician skills, even if he doesn't know it yet. He proved that in the Underwater Temple."

"He sure did," Vanessa agreed and Asta nodded.

"Okay, I think I get the deal with his parents... but you still haven't explained what Langris' problem with Finral is."

Vanessa let out a sigh as she set the bottle of alcohol down, "Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. It might just be the fact that he grew up with the way his parents treated Finral so he thinks that's how Finral should be treated. Or it could be he has to much Vaude and Nobility in him that he looks down on everyone weaker and of lower class then him. Or maybe he's angry with Finral for running away and changing his name? But I doubt that one because he was like that before Finral ran away. Or it could be something else altogether. Or even all of the above. The entire family thinks he's nothing more then our pack mule, so much so that even other Magic Knights think that."

"But Finral's great! And really kind too! And what do you mean 'ran away'?"

"He ran away after Ledior decided that Langris was going to be the next head of house Vaude. When Langris joined the Golden Dawn, he rose in rank quickly and became the Golden Dawns Vice Captain but Finral was still nothing more then the pack mule of the Black Bulls. Deciding that there was too great of a distance between Langris' magic and Finral's, Ledior decided that Finral, despite it being his birth right to be the next head of House Vaude, wasn't strong enough, thus Langris is the heir to House Vaude," Vanessa explained.

"And so Finral decided to run away and changed his name from his Father's name to his Mother's," Yami added.

"But Finral's great! And really kind too!" Asta repeated.

"I know that." Vanessa said. "But he's heard that his magic would be useless in battle so much that he actually believed it. In fact, the entire time I've been here, I don't recall Finral ever going on one real mission until the Underwater Temple. Other then that all he ever really did was run errands, do Yami's paper work, and flirt with girls. It got to a point were people now think that he lets girls get in the way of his work, when in reality he does a lot of work around the hideout but not a lot out on the field. But yesterday after you went to bed early he...," _Crap. I can't tell Asta how upset Finral was about his arms! Then he'd know that Finral overheard his and Owen's conversation!_

"He what?"

"H-he said he could hardly wait for your arms to heal so that maybe he could fight along side you again. I guess he really enjoyed actually being able to help out in a fight," She smiled, hoping Asta didn't see through her lie. Well it wasn't entirely a lie. Finral really was glad to finally be of some use in a fight. And now with Asta's arms cursed, Finral seemed really discouraged.

"Oh...," Asta said looking away from her.

 _"Dammit... Just when I thought I found the perfect teammate too...."_ The memory of Finral's fists clenched tightly at his sides and body hunched over and trembling in frustration, and that expression of... despair... played through Vanessa's mind.

_Don't worry Asta. I'll heal your arms. For your sake, and for his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holly crap!!!! I just wrote a one shot!!! That literally never happens!!!
> 
> WHAT THE HECK!!! This was supposed to be a funny story about Vanessa telling Asta about a time when Finral got so frustrated with everyone (mainly Yami) using him for his magic and treating him like a "pack mule" that he decided to get revenge by ignoring them (mainly Yami) and making them do things and go places themselves! How the heck did it turn into this!!!!! Oh... Right.... This was supposed to lead into the story but then I realized there was no way it was going to be a good lead in.... *sighs*
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed my first Black Clover fanfic! Feel free to leave requests for my next short story!


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charmy runs out of her precious noms. Who does she turned to for help? None other the their resident Spacial Mage obviously. But what happens when they unexpectedly run into Finrals parents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do any Black Bull and Charmy hurt/comfort short story? Either Charmy or a Black Bull gets hurt and they need help emotionally and physically? (I’m sorry if this makes no sense)" -Cece
> 
> I decided to set this just before the underwater temple arc.

  
"Aaaaaaaaaghhhhh!!!!!" Charmy screamed as she ran down the hall of the Black Bulls hideout.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the doorway were Charmy was standing. She was breathing heavily.

"What's the matter with you?" Magna asked as the fire ball he had formed in his hand vanished. Apparently he and Luck had gotten into yet another sparing match.

"Where's Finral!!!"

"He just went to his room to get something," Vanessa replied.

"Thank you!" She said and took off the opposite direction.

"The hell was that about?" Magna wondered as Luck quickly reminded him that they were in the middle of a fight.

* * *

Charmy reached Finral's room and quickly knocked on the door as loud as she could.

"Finral!!!" She called as she continued to knock.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," Finral said as he opened the door. "What do you need, Charmy?"

"All my tasty nums are gone!" She cried. "Can you take me to the Royal Capital so I can buy some more?!"

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do," he smiled at her. "Unless you count opening a gate to the bathroom for Yami as something better."

"Nope! Let's go!!!" She said throwing her hands in the air.

Finral chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"First I have to tell Yami that we're leaving," he replied opening a gate to the living room.

"Okay!" She said walking through it and Finral followed.

"Wow Charmy. You managed to get to his room before he used his spacial magic to get back here. You must have been moving faster then Luck," Yami said lying his news paper down and stood up. "Finral. Gate. Bathroom. Now," he added walking over to the Spacial Mage.

"Ugh! Why can't you just walk there like everyone else?"

"Is that complaining I here?"

"Wha-what?! N-no.... It's just... we're out of food. So Charmy wanted me to take her to get more...."

"Alright, just hurry back. But first, gate, now."

Finral sighed but opened the gate for his captain before letting it close and quickly opening another for Charmy and himself.

Charmy spent the next hour buying food while Finral opened gates to send it back to the hideout.

"Don't you think thats enough food, Charmy?"

"No! You can never have enough noms!!!

"I-I don't know if I'd go that far," Finral chuckled.

"Oh, well look who it is, Dear. A useless pack mule."

Finarl froze at the sound of the woman's voice.

"So it is. What are you doing all the way out here Finral? Shouldn't you be at the Black Bull's headquarters to take your lazy captain to the bathroom or something?"

Finral looked over his shoulder at his Father and Stepmother. "F-father.... W-what are you doing here?"

"We just got done visiting Lady Finesse and her parents," Liliane said in her snooty, my-son's-better-then-you, tone.

"H-how is she doing?" He asked.

"I don't see how that's any of you're business seeing as to how you're not her fiancé," Ledior replied.

"Y-yeah. I-I guess you're right," Finral chuckled the way he did when he's telling people what he thinks they want to hear.

"Who's Lady Finesse?" Charmy asked as she sent some Sheep Cooks to get more groceries.

Ledior and Liliane looked down at Charmy for the first time sence they showed up.

"A-are you... Babysitting?" Ledior asked and Liliane burst out laughing.

"N-no... Charmy is nineteen. She doesn't need a babysitter."

"Yeah! And we're in the middle of shopping for my precious noms!!! Come on, Finral! I need more noms!" She said grabbing his sleeve and pulling him away from his parents in an attempt to end the conversation before it escalated.

"Why does this not surprise me? First time we see you in a few years and you’re already trying to leave. My sweet little Langris visits quite often."

"Charmy, it's okay," Finral said quietly to her. She let him go but looked up at him with concern in her eyes. "M-my apologise, Mother. Charmy an~..." Finral stopped talking when Liliane stepped towards him.

"I thought I told you to never call me that!" She said, slapping him across the face. "I am not your mother! I only have one child! And it's not you!"

"I-I'm sorry. I-it slipped," Finral replied.

"You should be sorry," Liliane said just inchs from his face. "Sorry that you were even born."

Just then a few of Charmy's Sheep shoved their way between Liliane and Finral.

"How pathetic. You can't even defend yourself. You have to have you juniors protect you instead. Liliane. It's time we get home."

"Yes, Dear," she said before turning away from Finral with a huff.

"And Finral, I do hope you're staying off of the battle field. We don't need you getting in the way of one of your squad mates and getting them killed. Well, specifically the Silva girl. We don't need Augustes wanting the engagement between your brother and his grandniece broken off just because you got a member of the Royal Family killed. Nor do we need you bringing any more shame to our family."

"Y-yes, Father," Finral replied diverting his gaze to the ground as his father and stepmother left.

They finished shopping not long after that and went back to the hideout. Finral opened a gate to the living room for Charmy and another to his room. He didn't really feel like being around anyone right now.

* * *

"Where the hell is Finral?" Yami asked Charmy when the gate closed behind her.

"I don't know. I thought he was right behind me," She said looking back to were the gate had been.

"He's in his room," Luck said dodging one of Magna's fire balls. "I can sense his mana from here."

"That's not like him. He normally comes right back to the living room if he opens a gate directly inside," Vanessa said.

"Did something happen while you two were shopping?" Noelle asked.

"Nothing that a few of my delicious noms can't fix!" Charmy said before darting to the kitchen.

"Something wrong Yami-San?" Asta asked when Yami let out a loud sigh.

"Nothing. Just a hunch," he said standing up and leaving the living room. "Anyone know where Finral's room is today?"

* * *

Charmy led her Sheep Cooks down the hall towards Finral's room as they pushed cart loads of food.

"Finral! I'm coming in! And I won't take no for an answer!" Charmy said nocking on the door.

"I-I'm sleeping."

It was obvious that he wasn't, and not only because he responded either, after all every one of the Black Bulls knew he talked in his sleep sometimes. It was because his voice sounded hoarse like he'd been crying.

"Too bad. I'm coming in," she said opening the door.

Finral was lying face down on his bed, arms rapped around his pillow. He turned his head just enough to see her out of the corner of his eye.

"What is all this?" He asked as the Sheep Cooks entered the room.

"All of your favorite foods!" She replied with a big smile.

"What for?"

"A thank you for taking me to replenish my delicious noms! Now eat! Food waits for no man!"

"I'm not going to be able to eat all of this."

"Well... I thought maybe... I'd eat some too," she said sheepishly.

"Of course you did," he said and Charmy thought she heard a faint chuckle in his voice.

He reluctantly sat up and Charmy noticed that the red mark on his face was starting to turn a light purple in some spots.

"I'm sorry about today," She said handing him a plate of food.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. They're always like that."

"I know it's not. But I'm still sorry," She replied setting on the bed next to him and grabbing some food for herself. "She hit you pretty hard."

"It's fine. I'm used to it," he smiled one of his fake smiles. "I mean it's not like they're wrong."

"But they are wrong. You're not useless. You help me get a bunch of delicious noms from what ever town I want! And you help Captain Yami practically twenty-four seven. And you help Asta and Noelle get to were they need to be because they can't fly. You get all of us to our missions in record time."

"But I'm completely useless in a fight. Even you, with your soft, fluffy, cotton magic, can hold you're own in a fight."

"So can you. You just need a little help. I'm sure of that because Yami would never let someone on the squad if he didn't think they could handle it."

"M-maybe...," Finral said, his voice cracking like he was going to start crying again.

"There's no maybes about it. It's the truth. You've been here the longest **(judging by the fact that he's told practically everyone that he was there Senpai/Superior at one point or another (Gouche, Vanessa, Asta, Noelle, Magna, Luck.... Those are the ones I remember right off the top of my head lol. So I think Henry and who ever the vice captain is are the only ones that outrank Finral... But I could have miss understood or missed something while reading the manga and watching the anime. But for now I'm going with Finral was one of the first members to join next to Henry and posibly their vice captain.)** so you should know that by now."

"I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just...."

"Yeeeees... You can tell me...!" She said but he didn't respond.

He just sat there staring at the plate of food in his lap.

" _I'll give you this cake_ ," she added holding the cake two inchs from his face.

"You know, technically, you gave it to me the second you brought it in here."

"Oh... Yeah I guess that's true.... Hmm... ! I know! I'll go get Vanessa! She'll get you to spit it out!"

"T-that won't be necessary. I'm just tired is all."

"Of?"

"Feeling useless all the time. I've alway hated violence, but I also hate not being able to fight. I hate that I know Mother and Father are right about me."

"None of us think they're right."

"Magna and Gauche are always calling me useless, Charmy."

"They don't meen it the way you're parents do," she said shoving a cookie into Finral's mouth. "Gauche is just Gauche he thinks anyone that is not his little sister is useless. And Magna just gets irritated when he has to go somewhere you've never been before. You're parents on the other hand are just jerks."

Finral sat there for a moment while he finished the cookie.

"And so what if you need a little help protecting yourself? We all need a little help with that every now and then."

"Yeah," he said giving her a small, yet genuine, smile. "Thanks, Charmy."

"No problem," she said before throwing her hands in the air, "there ain't nothing my cooking can't cure.... Well except maybe that bruise on your face. You'll have to go see Owen for that."

* * *

_Dammit Henry, do you always have to move everything around so much! Where the hell is Finral's room?!_ Yami thought as he walked down a hall that he thought looked like the boys hall....

"Food waits for no man!!!" He heard someone shout.

"Well, there's Charmy," he said turning down a different hall.

It took him a little longer then he thought it would after finally getting the general direction Charmy was in. He just hoped Charmy really had gone to Finral's room when she ran off. 

"There ain't nothing my cooking can't cure...!" He heard Charmy say when he finally got to a door that _looked_ like it went to Finral's room.

Finral did like green and as far as Yami knew his bedroom door was the only door painted green, or at least this shade of green.

"Well except maybe that bruise on your face. You'll have to go see Owen for that."

Yami could hear Finral chuckle.

"Yeah. I'll have to go first thing tomorrow. I really am kinda tired."

"You should come sit with everyone for awhile before you go to bed. We can share all these yummy noms!"

"No. If they see this bruise, everyone will get mad and demand that I take them to Tota so they can confront Liliane and I don't think I can handle that right now. Besides it really isn't that big of a deal and like you said, I can have Owen heal it later."

Yami could hear footsteps coming towards the door and the Ki told him it was Charmy.

"Hey, Charmy."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome!"

 _Guess I didn't need to come talk to the kid. Good job, Charmy_ , Yami thought as he turned to go back to the living room.

"Crap. Which way was the living room again?" He said stopping at the end of the hall before a blue gate opened in front of him. He looked back but didn't see Finral in the hallway. He grinned and stepped through the portal. _Kids got talent, that's for sure. Now to get him to see that for himself. Think I'll tell them about that top secret mission, Julious wants us to go on, tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite what I was going for and Charmy seemed a bit more like Asta at the end there then Charmy but I don't think it turned out to bad. I hope you enjoyed it! And thanks so much for the request Cece! I hope this is close to what you were asking for (I want to try to do this with the other Black Bulls later). I plain to get some of the other requests started soon!


	3. Part 3.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, I love Henry too. What do you think about writing a story about his first birthday with the black bulls - he doesn't expect anyone to care to celebrate his birthday but the black bulls surprise him with a big party with a lot of gifs, something like that? It's kind of generic but I want Henry to be loved" -GloryForSleep
> 
> ******
> 
> Okay I'm not sure if I should set this during or after the six month time skip so let's say during. I'm doing my absolute best to not spoil anything for any anime only fans that might be reading this!

"HEEEEEEEY EVEEEEEEERYOOOOOOONE!!!!!!!!!" Asta yelled running into the living room of the Black Bulls hideout.

"Sheesh, Bakasta! Why are you always so loud!" Noelle said covering her ears because she happened to be right behind him.

"Where is Henry-Senpai?!" He said, not concerned in the slightest for Noelles ears.

"H-he s-said h-he wa-wa-wasn't feeling w-well." Grey stammered, covering her face with her hands. "S-so he went to h-his room f-for awh-while."

"That's great!" He said excitedly. "Well not the part that he's not feeling well.... I need to talk to everyone. Where's Yami-San and Finral-Senpai?"

"Finral had to take Yami-san to a Captains meating," Vanessa said. "They should be back... right now," She added when a gate appeared next to Grey and Yami walked through followed by Finral.

"You guys would never believe it," Yami laughed. "Finral actually managed to stay put and sit outside the meating instead of running around the Royal Capital trying to pick up girls. Although there was that incident with the Prickly Princess."

"SHE RAN INTO ME! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!!!!"

"Just keep telling yourself that," He continued to laugh while patting Finral perhaps a little too hard on the back.

"YOUR THE ONE THAT FREAKED HER OUT!!! AGAIN!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her."

"You di-di-didn't.... Wha-wha...h-how... AAAUGH!!!!!" He said pulling his hair in frustration. "YOUR SUCH A PAIN!!"

"Who are you calling a pain?" Yami said grabbing Finral by the head and lifting him off the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!!" Finral said really fast.

"Hey Finral. Any chance you know where Magna and Luck are?" Asta asked when Yami finally let him go.

"Ow... Yeah, they wanted to go train somewhere and asked if I could drop them off. I told them I'd get them when Yami and I got back. And I think Zora snuck through my gate with them to pull pranks on them. Said something about trying to catch Luck in a trap. I tried telling him it would never work, Luck's mana sensing abilities are off the charts but he wouldn't listen and made some snide remark about me being a noble, though I didn't quite hear exactly what he said."

"Can you hurry up and get them, please? I don't mean to rush you but I really need to talk to everyone."

"Sure," he said before opening a gate and stepping through. "Hey, Magna, Luck, Zora! Asta needs to talk to everyone!"

"Tell him we're busy!" Magna said throwing fireballs at Luck. "And what do you mean Zora?! That jerk's at the hide out!"

"Who the hell you calling a jerk?!" Came Zora's voice from a tree.

"When the hell'd you get here!"

"He's been here the whole time," Luck said. "He's got traps set everywhere so I've been trying to get you to set one off."

"WHAT?!"

"Come on guys! This is really important!" Asta said, peaking his head through the still open gate. "It's about Henry!"

At that Luck and Magna stopped what they were doing, Zora jumped down from the tree and they joined Asta and Finral.

"Is something wrong with him?" Manga asked.

"No! He's fine! There's just something we need to do for him."

"Like a surprise?" Luck asked.

"Exactly!"

"And you want to talk about it at the hideout?" Finral asked.

"Well, yeah.... That's were everyone else is...."

"But Henry knows everything that goes on in the hideout," Finral reminded.

"Crap! You’re right!" Asta said before running back through the gate.

"Bakasta! What are you doing?!" Noelle said as he shoved everyone except Yami through the gate.

"I'm trying to look at my Goddess's picture!" Gauche said holding Marie's picture in the air.

"Yami-San! I need to talk to you too!" Asta said after everyone else was through.

"I'm good. Tell Finral to get back here. I need to use the bathroom and I need a gate."

"But I need to talk to _everyone_!"

"You need all of them," he said pointing over his shoulder to the gate. "I got more important things to do."

"Asta," Finral said placing his hand on Asta's shoulder and pulling him away from the gate. "Let me handle this."

"O-okay."

"Is he still in his chair facing away from the gate?"

"Yeah."

"Good. If I stay on this side of the gate he can't sence my ki. And my magic is so insignificant compared to everyone else's he won't notice it," Finral explained seeing everyone's confused expressions, well except Gauche who was still staring at Marie's picture.

"Oooooh." They all said.

"But you really should stop calling your magic insignificant," Vanessa replied.

He rolled his eyes before turning back to the gate. "Spacial magic: Fallen Angel's Wingbeat!" He said and the spell slowly moved from his hand and through the gate. A few moments later Yami was standing with the rest of them and Finral quickly closed the gate before Yami could go back through it.

Yami walked up to Finral.

"Uuuuuh.... H-hey C-c-captain...," He said with a nervous chuckle and voice going a few pitches higher then normal.

"Did you just forcefully teleport me with that new spell of yours?" Yami said, his aura growing darker by the second.

"Uuuh... W-well... Y-you see.... M-maybe.... B-but Asta seriously needs to tell us something!! It's about Henry!

"What is it? I got other things to do. And I need my wheels to do it."

"YOU DON'T NEED ME TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! IF YOU NEED TO KNOW WHERE IT IS GO ASK HENRY!!"

"Stop complaining before I kill you."

"Y-yes Captain." _So scary!_

"GUYS!"

"Stop being so loud runt," Zora said flicking a rainbow stink bug at him.

"GROSSSSSSSS!!!!! Come on Zora! This is serious!! Henry's birthday is in five days! I know we just had Finral's party yesterday but this is Henry's first birthday as an official member of the Black Bulls!"

"What do you mean official! He was the first person to join!" Yami was the first to speak after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah but you were the only one who knew he even existed until I joined!" Asta replied. "So now that everyone knows about him and don't just think he's a ghost haunting the place, he's officially a member! So we have to do something really special for him to make up for the birthdays we missed!!!"

"He's right," Finral said. "He hasn't celebrated a birthday for a long time. I still remeber my first birthday as a Black Bull, partly because my parents never really did anything. Langris always got big, extravagant parties, while I got maybe one present if I was lucky. We should give him a big party with some guys from the other squads."

"I'll make a really big cake!!!!" Charmy said excitedly. "And lots of mana recovery food!!!!!"

"I'll see if the old hag will let me bring Marie."

"I'll get the alcohol!"

"Magna and I can handle the entertainment! We'll have a fight to the death!!!"

" _Oh, hell no!!!_ "

"My spacial magic will be useful for decorating hard to reach places."

"My antibird form could also be of use for that."

"I-I c-can help you, Finral and Nero."

"It will be fun to help my friends decorate."

"That's all well and good but how are you going to pay for all this? We used up most of our funds on Finral's party."

"You guys didn't have to do that! What about Grey's Birthday on the twentieth!"

"We should have more money by then, Finral."

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE! Who do you think is going to do all our financial paper work?! And who do you think is going to get scolded when he takes that paper work in?! That's right!! ME!!!"

"Sheesh, you're such a drama queen."

"Wha~?!"

"I'm royalty, Yami. I'll ask Nozel if we can use some of House Silva's funds."

"We can't forget presents! A lot of presents!" Asta said.

Everyone turned to Zora, who stayed quiet the whole time.

"What? I told you guys. I didn't join the squad to become buddies with all of you."

"To bad. You joined the worst of the worst magic knight squad. Which means you're stuck with us rather you like it or not," Vanessa said putting an arm around his shoulders.

"She's right," Finral agreed.

"Yeah. So you have to help us! And for your birthday, you and I can have a sparing match!"

"Yeah. I don't think so."

"Awww. Why not?!"

"Look here, Zora," Yami said walking up to him. "These brats have their hearts set on a party for their squadmate. And if you're really a Black Bull you're going to help them with it. If you don't, I'll kill you. You got that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I guess I can set traps and see how many royals I can catch in them."

"No. Finral's going to have to take everyone shopping for the party if Noelle can get money from House Silva. You can go with them as a second pack mule."

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Finral said.

"Shut up and take Noelle to the Silver Eagles headquarters so she can talk to her brother."

"Sorry. No can do," Finral shrugged.

"And why the hell not?"

"I've never been to the Silver Eagles headquarters. I've only been to the Golden Dawn's. So I haven't marked it with my magic. In other word, I can't see it so we can't go."

"Then get your broom and fly her there! And while you're at it mark it with you magic for next time! Then hurry back and get the shopping started! But first get us back to the hideout and get me a gate to the bathroom."

******

"So you see, Nozel. We could really use the help. Of course you're invited, as well as Solid and Nebra."

"Alright. I can arrange that."

"Really?! Thank you, Nozel! Henry will really appreciate it!"

"Just give me an hour or two and I'll get you the money."

"Okay! That gives us time to stop and invite a few members of the other squads!"

"I'm just going to let Yami know we're going to be longer then planned and pick up Asta. I'm sure he'll want to head over to the Golden Dawn and invite Yuno."

"Alright, Finral. I'll wait here. N-not that it matters to me if he comes with us or not," she added folding her arms across her chest and turned away from the Spacial Mage with a huff.

Finral rolled his eyes before opening a gate and stepped through it.

"Hey Yami-San, Noelle and I are going to be longer then planned. Her brother needs an hour or so to~.... Er... Hey, Henry!"

"Heeeeellooooo Fiiiiinrrrraaaaal! Hooooow arrrrrre yooooouuuu?"

"I'm good. Feeling better?"

"Aaaaaaa liiiiiittleee."

"That's good! Hey Asta, I need to head over to the Golden Dawn for a few minutes. Wanna come with me to see Yuno?"

"Sure!"

"You're going to go see my Nom-Saving Prince! Can I come too?!"

"Alright, Charmy. But we're not staying all day."

"I don't care as long as I get to see my prince and give him some of my delicious noms!"

******  
  


"Asta!" Mimosa said running up to the four Black Bull. "Noelle! What are you guys doing here?"

"We're throwing a birthday party for Henry!" Asta said.

"We came to see if you, Klaus, and Yuno would like to come," Noelle explained.

"It's going to be on the twelfth," Finral added.

"And I came to give my prince these noms!" Charmy said holding up a plate full of food.

"And Finral is here for transport," Mimosa add without even questioning it.

"Yes...," Finral sighed, hanging his head, shoulders now slumped forward. "Well, actually..." He added straightening his posture, "Langris wouldn't happen to be here would he?"

"Actually, him and Yuno just got back from a mission. They’re giving Captain Vangeance the debriefing right now. They should be done shortly."

"You're not inviting him too, are you?" Asta asked looking concerned.

"I was thinking about it. Why?"

"Did you forget that he tried to kill you?" Noelle asked.

"That wasn't his fault! He was possessed by an elf!"

"But he had control over his body at the time."

"I don't know if I'd say that, Noelle. That really wasn't anything like Langris at all. Besides he's fine now!"

"I don't think Yami-San will like having him at the Hideout, Finral. He was really angry when he found out what happened," Asta said.

"He's my brother! He's totally his normal self now!"

"What does it matter to us? Just don't be surprised if Yami tries to kill him."

"C'mon, I'm just asking him to. I highly doubt he actually will."

"Alright, but if he does come and Yami kills him, don't say we didn't warn you."

"Noelle, he's the vice captain of the Golden Dawn. He can handle Yami... m-maybe....”

“You know... that ‘maybe’ makes me think you doubt my skills, Ni-San.

“Langris!” Finial said turning around to face his younger brother and Yuno. “I don’t! I know you’re strong. Perhaps too strong for your own good sometimes. But Yami is... well... terrifying....”

“Yuno! I brought you some delicious noms!!“ Charmy said, running up to the dark haired mage, holding the plate above her head.

“YOU AGAIN!” Bell shouted in annoyance.

“Oh. Thank you,” Yuno replied taking the plate.

“STAY AWAY FROM MY YUNO!”

“I’M GOING TO FRY YOU!”

“Only a coward like you would find your captain terrifying,” Langris said, ignoring Bell and Charmy, who were now chasing each other around the large hall of the the Golden Down headquarters.

“I’m not a coward, Langris,” Finral whined.

“Are you sure you want to invite him?” Noelle asked, who also found Yami terrifying at times. In fact, just about everyone of the Bulls would agree.

“Of course! He’s my brother!“

“Invite me to what?”

“We’re throwing a Birthday party for Henry on the twelfth. And we’re inviting a few people from the other squads.”

“Who?”

“He’s one of our squad mates. He was the first member to join the squad **(I’m assuming anyway, unless the mysterious vice captain was the first.)** but he’s got this strange illness that makes him drain the mana out of anyone who gets too close to him so he stayed hidden from most of us out of embarrassment because he’s always stealing our mana.... Or something like that,” Finral said, looking to Asta.

“Yup!” Asta confirmed.

“You want to invite people to go to a party for some guy that steals everyone’s mana? That really doesn’t sound like the smartest idea, Ni-San.”

“You don’t have to say it like that! Besides with Charmy around, nobody really has to worry about that!”

“This is coming from the guy that was all too happy to act as an errand boy just so he could stop eating and bring Bakasta and I to the Golden Dawn so we could talk to Mimosa about getting into the Heart Kingdom.”

“Hey! We were at that endless cycle for hours! Not to mention I was already planning on going! And why weren’t you helping us!”

“Me? Eat that much food?! I’d get fat! Besides, I’m Royalty!”

“Yeah! And I’m your superior!”

Langris let out a sigh. “I’m the Vice Captain of the Golden Dawn, so I don’t know if I’ll be able to. Maybe if I’m not busy by then, then maybe. I’ll have to think about it. I can always see if Lady Finesse would want to go in my place if I can’t....”

“S-she can come even if you do!” Finral replied, perhaps a bit to quickly.

“Then again. Maybe I’ll just leave her out of this.... You’re starting to sound a bit to desperate, Ni-San. She’s still my fiancée, do try to remember that.”

“D-desperate! For your information, Langris! Her fiancé still hasn’t officially been decided!”

“Maybe in your dreams he hasn’t. I’m the heir of house Vaude.”

“Not if I can help it!”

“That’s real amusing, Ni-San. Really. It’s kinda cute, that new found confidence of yours.”

“Okay, maybe it’s time we get going to the Crimson Lion King’s headquarters,” Asta chuckled nervously as Finral gritted his teeth. “I’m sure Leopold and Fuegoleon would like to come.”

Finral reached out both hands and opened two portals while never taking his eyes off of Langris, “that’s as close as I can get you, Asta, Noelle. Charmy, that one will take you to the hideout. As for me.” He then pointed to Langris, “THE FIRST ONE TO MAKE IT TO HOUSE KIRA GETS TO TAKE LADY FINESSE TO HENRY’S BIRTHDAY PARTY AS THEIR DATE!!!”

“Hmmm. This aught to be fun,” Langris smirked. “Fine, Ni-San.”

“Didn’t he just say he didn’t know if he’d be able to go?” Asta asked in a dull tone.

Noelle, Charmy, Mimosa, Bell, and Yuno all nodded, “mmhhmm.”

“WOULD YOU THREE GO!” Finral said, turning to Asta, Noelle and Charmy. “I CAN’T GO UNTIL YOU GUYS DO!”

“Is it just me or does Finral actually seem a bit scary?” Asta asked.

“Nope, it’s not just you. Or at least if we didn’t know any better he would,” Noelle agreed.

“Fine. You guys want to be that way. Sorry but a date with Lady Finesse is on the line so I don’t have time to wait for you to decide to listen to your superiors,” Finral said closing the two Fallen Angel’s gates. “Special magic: Fallen Angel’s Wingbeat!”

“Wait...”

  
******

“...Fin... ral...”

“I can’t believe that girl-crazed idiot!” Noelle said, looking around at her’s and Asta’s new surroundings.

  
******

“But I... ?... !! Yuno!!!” Charmy cried after realizing that she was now back at the hideout.

“What’s the matter Charmy?” Vanessa asked.

“Finral’s a dead man!!” She cried. “No more delicious noms for him!!!”

******

“Now, Spacial Magic: Fallen Angel’s Gate!”

“No way!” Langris said throwing his own spell at Finral’s and counter acted it. “That’s cheating!! You know I can’t use transport spacial magic!”

“Then I suggest you get your broom, little brother. Because I never once said using magic wasn’t aloud.”

“Ugh! Dammit!” Langris said running to his room. “You’ll pay for this, Ni-San!”

“Bye Langris! See you at House Kira!” Finral said, with a smug grin as he opened a gate and stepped through it.

“They’re starting to remind me of you and Asta,” Mimosa chuckled.

“You can’t be serious,” Yuno said before walking away.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as much as I wanted to complete this in one chapter, I really want to get something posted. So I’ll stop here and continue in the next part so you guys have something to read now.
> 
> I wasn’t planning on Finral and Langris getting into their own little competition but I was having way to much fun with it lol so I’m just going with it. Conclusion to the competition in part two.


End file.
